An Umi love story
by Potato Maiden
Summary: There's two chapters Clemi and Asmi. Just as the title suggests, an Umi love story, I'M SO SAD THIS IS MY LAST STORY EVER! well, at least until March
1. Clemi

An Umi Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rayearth.  
  
Me: IM SO SAD! *Starts to cry heavily* this is going to be the last story I post till March! *Tears flow through and destroy everything in range* so please review with sympathy! *Stops crying to type story*  
  
~The garden~  
  
'Fuu and Hikaru just don't know what it's like, I mean, I have no one, and at least they have Ferio and Eagle.' Umi sat by the fountain and started to write in her notebook.  
  
I wish I had someone to care for me. I get so jealous sometimes when they're sitting there cuddling in front of me. I would tell them but I cant, I don't want to destroy their happiness on my account. I'll right more tomorrow, I'm getting tired.  
  
Umi stood up and closed her notebook not paying attention to where she was going. She soon ran into a tall man.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Umi said not looking up.  
  
"It's okay Umi. Why are you out here?" The lavender-haired man asked Umi.  
  
"Just thinking Clef." Umi said looking into his blue eyes. 'I could get lost in those eyes.'  
  
"Umi, would you like an escort back to the castle?" Clef said extending his arm out for Umi.  
  
"Sure Clef." Umi said smiling at Clef. She took his arm and walked with him back to the castle. They soon stopped at her door.  
  
"Good night Umi." Clef said letting go of Umi's arm.  
  
"Clef, would you like to come in for a little bit?" Umi asked innocently though her mind wasn't functioning on innocent.  
  
"W- I- uh yes I would like to." Clef blushed. Umi raised a slender eyebrow and walked in followed by Clef. Umi sat on her bed and Clef sat on the chair next to the bed. Umi smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on the bed, which he did oblige.  
  
"Clef, i-i-I Uh- L-l-l-love you." Umi said blushing furiously.  
  
"Y-y-you d-do?" Clef asked wide eyed.  
  
"Yes, I always have, since we first met." Umi said relieved.  
  
"I-i-I love you too Umi." Clef bent down and kissed Umi on the lips with passion. Umi kissed back and soon the two fell on her bed and.-well, you know. ^_^  
  
Me: As my last story, I decided to do all the Clemi's a favor, I wrote a story just for them! *Tear if it sucks, I just can't do Clemi very well. So please don't flame. All My Asmi people just go to the next chapter. *cries thinking of how cruel school is* Please review! *Runs away crying* 


	2. Asmi

An Umi Love Story- Asmi Version  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.  
  
ME: Just like I said in the last chapter, this is my last story for 3 months! *More tears* I hope you enjoy it; this one is going to be more detailed than the last chapter. I would like to thank all Past present and future reviewers who reviewed all my stories, now if you review an angsty romance drama, I'll be happy. But, please don't flame me about it, this is sad for me because SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN ON MONDAY! AAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs away for 20 minutes but returns to type story out* So Here's the Asmi chapter.  
  
An Umi Love Story- Asmi Version.  
  
"I can't tell Ascot that I love him, it's just too difficult." Umi said out loud hugging her knees on the beach. "Then again, if I do, he might say he loves me back, but I know he's dating that Medy girl. I don't know what to do." Umi buried her head in her knees and started to cry. Ascot heard her from his sulking, Medy broke up with him. Ascot walked over and pulled Umi into a strong hug. Umi looked up and saw Ascot. "Hi Ascot."  
  
"What's wrong Umi? You haven't cried in a while. Something had to hurt you bad." Ascot said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Love, that's all." Umi said giving Ascot a small smile.  
  
"I know what you mean Umi."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Medy broke up with me."  
  
"Sh-she did?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay with it though, I can spend more time with my friends." Umi laid her head on her knees again fighting back tears. "Who broke your heart?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend. He dumped me an hour before we came back here this time. Then I realized I loved another." Umi said looking over the water, the sunset looking solemn.  
  
"That stinks. Who's that other person that you love?" Ascot asked. Umi just turned a shade of pink and didn't answer. "I-I-I'm sorry Umi, I didn't mean to-." Umi cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No Ascot, it's not your fault. I-I-I love you Ascot. But since you're going through a break up I wont force myself on you." Umi said standing up. Ascot stood up and gave Umi a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you to Umi. I just didn't know how to tell you." Ascot said smiling warmly at Umi.  
  
"Thanks Ascot I feel a lot better." Umi stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ascot passionately. To Ascot's surprise, he kissed back. The world around them dissolved. Caldina and LaFarga who were walking along the beach together saw the two and smiled.  
  
'My little brother is growin' up.' Caldina thought as Lafarga held her close.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Lafarga asked looking down at his wife.  
  
"Just looking at them makes me feel like I lost my little brother and gained a sister-in-law."  
  
"Are you suggesting that they're going to get married?"  
  
"No, I just hope that if they do, they'll be together for a long time and have lil tykes runnin around the castle just to annoy Clef." Caldina said giggling alittle.Lafarga chuckled as the two walked closer to Umi and Ascot who were still kissing.  
  
M: End R&R 


End file.
